Captain Ned Edgewalker
Roleplay Bio TBA Non-RP Bio Ned Edgewalker was the main Pirates Online character of Captain Ned Edgewalker. He was created on August 20, 2009 after Ned's original founder account had been hacked. His ship was The Fighting Fox, which was his first ship. Ned eventually sold the original Light Sloop that used the name, however he bought another and named it the same. Ned never went without a ship named Fighting Fox. The Fighting Fox had. many variations: Light Sloop, Light Frigate, Frigate, Galleon, Brig, Light Brig, and most notably, a Light Galleon. The Fighting Fox was not once a War-Class ship. Ned was involved in many various Role-Play groups, and held many Role-Play titles. Most Notably, Pirate Prince & Founder of The 7th Brethren Court, Founder of the 8th Brethren Court & King Charles Emmanuel III of The Kingdom of Sardinia. Ned was the Guildmaster of 2 semi-successful Guilds (Edgewalker Inc. and W A R BREAKERS), and the Co. GM of a very successful Guild (We Never Give Up!), until he left that guild. Over time, Ned was also part of many Guilds. He is best known for his time in Francis Brigade, as he spent most of his time on POTCO with the guild. Along with Francis Brigade, Ned has been in many notable guilds, such as The Outlanders, Armed Guard, Mandalore Rebels, O U T L A W S, McRaging, I N F E R N O, & Remy's Renegades among others. The character ceased to exist (or 'died') along with the rest of Pirates Online on September 19, 2013. Ned is buried in Rio de Paz of the Cemetery of the Caribbean. Notable Friends *Captain Johnny - Met in 2009 *Remy - Met in 2010 *Richard Cannonwalker - Met in 2013 *Jack Ironcutter - Met in 2009 *Sam Swordfury - Met in 2010 *Francis Bluehawk - Met in 2010 *Zon Cuffal - Met in 2009 Wiki Bio See: User:Captain Ned Edgewalker Trivia *The characters first name (Ned) was decided by my dad, and the last name (Edgewalker) was made up by me, because I thought of the WWE wrestler, Edge, and Walker was already selected, thus creating the name Ned Edgewalker. *Ned wasn't my first pirate, as I had a founder account that was hacked in late 2009, thus prompting me to create Ned. Other Appearances The Life and Lies of Captain Ned Edgewalker (Protagonist) The Life and Lies of Captain Ned Edgewalker 2:Never Alone (Protagonist) The Life and Lies of Captain Ned Edgewalker 3: Everything is Permitted (Protagonist) The Last Update (Protagonist) Weeping in the Waves (Protagonist) Lives of the Dead (Protagonist) The Indubitable Romans (Supporting Role) The End is Near - The Story of Jonathan Turner Book Two (Supporting Role) The Life of Charles Crestsilver: The Surprising Truce (Supporting Role) The Death of Jeffrey Blasthawk (Cameo) Characters of Ned Edgewalker This was the Pirates Online character page for Ned's former Pirates Online character, Ned Edgewalker. If you would like to see more Characters of Ned Edgewalker, click one of the pages below. Ned Edgewalker (Minecraft) Pirates234 (Roblox) NedEdgewalker (Smite) TheGamer5543 (League of Legends) Edgebreaker (World of Warcraft) Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Lord Category:Royalty Category:Role-Play Category:True Stories Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Avatars Category:Francis Brigade Members Category:Factual Pages